Knowing Without Seeing
by Jynxie the Plague
Summary: Total angst so if you no like you not read! But plz give it chance! It's very confusing in 1st chapter but I want at least some opinions 'kay? And the summary will be displayed in 2nd chappie!


Chapter 1  
//Knowing Without Seeing//  
  
Her whole world felt cold.  
  
Her been had risen to the point where she could neither breathe nor see.  
  
Feeling empty as the sun rose, shing across the horison. Leaving shadows in the wake and forests.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
Pain? She couldn't tell. Too numb. Maybe she was just running.  
  
Yes. Running was good. You could be free if you were running. Or maybe she was flying. No, too afraid of heights for flying.  
  
On foot would be the best option. Then maybe she could feel pain, feel something. Could cry out when the stones broke her feets skin, or the pounding from pushing off the ground too hard. Maybe feel the cramps in her thighs and swaying arms.  
  
'Why won't someone help me?'  
  
If anyone was there they dare not let it known. No one is allowed to be seen here. . .no one allowed to speak.  
  
Punishment was upon her though not to her knowledge.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
So cold are the streets and forests. . .so cold is anything anymore.  
  
'Why?'  
  
//////////////////////// ///////////////////////////  
  
She awoke with a start, grasping the frozen to the touch sheets, breathing in the fresh air.  
  
"Another nightmare?" The voice was warm, yet held a forgotten past.  
  
"No. . ." Not exactly a lie. . .Not exactly the truth. . .  
  
"Why you be startled then, lass?" He could read through the lines. . . it irritated her greatly.  
  
"I don't recall it concerning you," so bitter were her words. . .yet so calm.  
  
That was the end of that. Or so it seemed, for his narrow slits did wonder. Scanning for false truth, resentment perhaps? Who knew?  
  
'Who cares?'  
  
She lay back down, not bothering to pull the sheets up. The winters air felt good to her touch.  
  
Closing her eyes, though she dare not sleep. Not wanting anymore dreams to plague her night. Not wanting 'Death' to visit her darkest visions.  
  
'Hmm. . . So that's what it's like to die. . .'  
  
She wanted to laugh at that thought, but couldn't find it necessary. Damning the world would do just fine.  
  
'It's a lot better than laughing at false hope.'  
  
Thoughts were mere poems compared to novels. That was in her opinion, that was. For novels take time and energy. . .when poems are nothing more sad forgotten memories. For the ones she had read, anyway.  
  
"Now, I know you're awake there, lass." Dammit don't call her 'lass'! It was so. . . so Scottish, so. . .  
  
"Only because sleep wishes to leave me in the hands of you while it sulks on it's mind raping problems." He laughed at her comment. In return she frowned.  
  
'I was serious.'  
  
"Mind raping, lass. That's a strange one. Never heard that one before." His cheerful little voice was driving her over the edge.  
  
How could anyone in Gods name be that damn happy? It was. . .sickening, to be honest.  
  
"So, lass, I guess since sleep is not an option for you, why don't I tell ye a bit about meself?"  
  
Twitch.  
  
'What?'  
  
Suddenly, 'Mind-raping' sounded like Heaven itself.  
  
'Maybe I misinterrpreted 'Deaths' wishes. He doesn't want to kill me. . .yet. He wants to put me through Hell first. . .Damn bastard. . .'  
  
///////////////////// /////////////////////  
  
Jynxie: Wow. . .* sniffle * I worked so hard on that. You think it will get any response?  
  
Muse: No. . .It's too angst and. . .confusing. . .and. . .damn words can't describe. For once I think that I'm speechless.  
  
Jynxie: * stares at Muse startled, then turns here attention to the reviewers * My fellow reviewers I think 'Hell' has frozen over.  
  
Muse: . . .  
  
Jynxie: Muse?  
  
Muse: . . .  
  
Jynxie: Dammit, man. Speak to me!  
  
Muse: . . .  
  
Jynxie: Heh, um. . .911? * cough, grumble * Um, anyway I expect a lot of reviews, m'kay? 'Cause it's the only way you're going to understand this story in the end. So. . .yeah. . .um. . . Love&Peace. . .and R&R! 


End file.
